Commonly, a pneumatically powered or combustion-powered fastener-driving tool is used for driving a fastener, such as a nail, through an opening in a workpiece, such as a metal channel, into another workpiece adjacent the workpiece with the opening. Typically, such a tool has a nosepiece, which is arranged to guide a driven fastener. Because such a tool tends to obscure the opening, it can be very difficult to align the nosepiece so that a fastener can be precisely driven through the opening.
Positioning or pointing mechanisms are known for aligning the nosepiece of a pneumatically powered fastener-driving tool relative to an opening in a workpiece but are rather complicated. Dutton U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,607 exemplifies such a mechanism.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for a simple mechanism useful on a pneumatically powered tool or on a combustion-powered tool for aligning the nosepiece of such a tool so that a fastener could be precisely driven through an opening in a workpiece.